Lost in This World
by Iwait4theRain
Summary: My take on Alice and Jasper's first encounter. Jasper's POV. Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne.


Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, or this song._

* * *

___

I'm standin' on the bridge

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I__ thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Raindrops fell swiftly and softly from the heavens, gathering puddles around Jasper's feet. He tilted his head back, allowing the drops to fall on his lips and slowly slide down his stone-cold neck.

It was late at night in the isolated park where Jasper currently stood, the only source of life was the fluorescent light illuminating from the lamppost Jasper was leaning against. He stuck his hand out into the steady stream of light. This, he thought, was the only light he could ever come into contact with.

Jasper closed his eyes against the rain and listened. Nothing. Nothing but the sound of millions of raindrops careening down from the sky to their certain death upon the unforgiving cement below.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I'm tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

More than one hundred years Jasper had lived life like this. And, only recently had he realized that it wasn't worth it.

Living in a blood-filled world full of fear and hatred had taken it's toll on Jasper's once hopeful disposition. Yet, it wasn't as if he had chosen this lifestyle. No, it was unwillingly forced upon him at the high point of his young, human life.

Jasper was left sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of blackness. Where nothingness filled every fiber of his being. Where nothing but the sorrow screams of days before now echoed eternally in his head.

He was left with nothing and nobody. And it was terribly unfair.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

_'Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I try to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

What the hell was he doing here? He didn't belong at all. He didn't belong anywhere. Not here, nor with Peter and Charlotte, nor with Maria. His jaw tensed at the slight thought of her. And yet, she was all he had know for one hundred agonizing years.

Jasper picked himself up from his stance against the lamppost and decided to get out of the pouring rain before somebody saw him and became suspicious. Pulling his jacket over his head, he slowly and reluctantly started walking down the deserted sidewalk.

The only place open seemed to be a tiny restaurant. Jasper ducked inside and out of the rain.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_

_I'm with you, yea _

Jasper took in his surroundings. His body tensed as he sensed he was in the presence of another of his kind. The vampire stood up and sauntered over to him, smiling. She was small, very small.

Her short dark hair fell in wisps around her small pixie-like face. And _god,_ was she beautiful.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_

_I'm with you, yea _

Her smiling face took in his own shocked expression and she laughed. Jasper had never heard a sound so beautiful before.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." she smiled again. Jasper, who was lost in the liquid-gold of her eyes, slowly stammered.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am."

Enveloping her small had in his own, an electric current ran through his long-dead body. Sending life and feeling and hope to every part of him She led him out into the dark-endless rain and beyond. He was okay now, so long as she was with him, he would always be more than okay.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you, oh_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you _

He was with her, and that, Jasper decided, was all he would ever need.

* * *

Reviews=Virtual Brownies! Thank You!


End file.
